


Texts From The “SuperLegendsFlarrow” Verse

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Texts From Last Night [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: A series of drabbles based on submissions from textsfromlastnight.com





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the second in the Text From Last Night Series. Tags will be updated accordingly.

#1

Felicity x Oliver, Felicity & Sara

“He left a hand print on my ass. He called it a five star review.”

“Wow, who knew Ollie had it in him.”


	2. #2

#2

Felicity & Donna

“I think I’m pregnant again.”

“Or as we call it, Thursday.”


	3. #3

#3

Alex & Kara

“The part where he comes over and ignores you isn’t what makes me mad about that story… it’s the fact that he ate your tacos AND THEN proceeded to ignore you. That’s cold hearted.”

“They were really good tacos though.”

“Don’t make excuses for him!” 


	4. #4

#4

Cisco x Lisa

“Why is the internet not working?”

“You unplugged the router last night.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Idk, I was trying to watch Fuller House and you got up out of a dead sleep, just in your boxers, said “No more Dave Coulier” and walked out to the living room and unplugged the router.” 


	5. #5

#5

Sara x Leonard, Sara & Laurel

“The sex was so good I feel like I could run a triathlon, hit big at the casino and defeat ISIS.”

“You could do all that without good sex.”


	6. #6

#6

Sara & Laurel, Sara x Leonard

“How are things going with you and Leonard now that you’ve gone domestic.”

“I have to tell him to stop eating me out so i’m not late for work; my life could be a lot worse.” 


	7. #7

#7

Mick & Len

“I’m sorry I told you to go fuck yourself after you said good morning to me when I was hung over.”

“It’s fine. I should know better than to try to speak to you before you become a fully functioning human.”


	8. #8

#8

Barry & Leonard

“Dude, we need to hang out soon. I’m in the mood to get arrested again.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am to know just how badly I’ve corrupted you.”


	9. #9

#9

Ray & Kendra, Ray & Mick

“My roommate just threatened to kill me with my own pan. Can i ever get away from the crazies?” 

“Your roommate is Mick, you brought this on yourself.”


	10. #10

#10

Sara & Rip

“You jumped… off a skyscraper… no plan and no parachute?”

“Keep in mind this was 2012… YOLO was a very new concept.”


	11. #11

#11

Len & Rip

“Why are there cops everywhere?”

“I don’t know Rip.”

“Mr. Snart…

-

-

-

“All I’m saying is this is the exact reason I should not be left unsupervised.”


	12. #12

#12

Mick x Leonard x Sara

“Snart made Tacos, Blondie.”

“Just to clarify, I’m coming over for Tacos no a threesome.”

“What happens, happens.”


	13. #13

#13

Thea & Sara

“You’d be proud. Took my birth control today at 12:30 with a budweiser. Guy across the bar saw and held his bottle up to salute me.”

“That’s my girl.”


	14. #14

#14

Leonard x Mick

“Can’t get off the floor. Need more beer. Send help.”

“That’s not funny Mick.”

-

-

-

“MICK!”


	15. #15

#15

Caitlin & Jesse

“Why were there leaves in your hair this morning?”

“Long fucking story. But hey, I got an orgasm and breakfast this morning so I’m winning.”


	16. #16

#16

Jax & Sara, Jax & Martin

“Sara can’t come to the phone right now. She’s currently having an indepth conversation with a flower pot.”

“Why in the world would she be doing that?”

“We may have dug into the stash she stole from young you.”

“Is that why I’m so hungry all of a sudden?”

“Probably.”


	17. #17

#17

Ray & Leonard

“I just quoted a part of the Pokemon theme song in a sext… and it worked.”

“Congratulations boy scout you’ve officially reached new levels of nerdery.”


	18. #18

#18

Cisco & Caitlin

“What happens is you die with an erection? Does it stay hard? Disclaimer: I’m high.”

“This is why we can’t have nice things.”


	19. #19

#19

Sara & Thea

“I hear you got arrested last night.”

“Yeah, it was great… the best part is my dad got arrested for the same thing at the same bar 30 years ago so he’s be mad.”


	20. #20

#20

Leonard & Mick

“How drunk were you when you stole Palmer’s underwear and strung them up like a flag on the bridge?”

“Cmon, you know I’m perfectly capable of something that ridiculous 100 % sober.”


	21. #21

#21

Cisco & Barry

“Those people that talk about exercise endorphins have never experienced 9 x 13 pan of mac n cheese endorphins.”

“Amen.”


	22. #22

#22

Barry x Iris

“Remember that time you cried about coconuts?”

“No Barry, I don’t and neither do you.”


	23. #23

#23

Sara & Ray

“Why are Mick and Nate under the kitchen table?”

“Because I literally drank them under the table last night.”

“Wow, you must be miserable right now.”

“Lol, hangovers are for mortals.”


	24. #24

#24

Sara & Oliver, Felicity x Oliver

“Why does Felicity look so ashamed right now?” 

“Girls only wine night turned into a sloppy drunk lesbian orgy again.”


	25. #25

#25

Winn & James

“I woke up this morning, sloppily dressed with a citation pinned to my shirt.”

“What was it for?’

“The ticket read “Found nude in a tree.”


	26. #26

#26

Barry

“This is a mass text. Does anyone know where I am?”

-

-

-

“Please tell me I’m still on Earth 1!”

-

-

-

“HELLO!!”


	27. #27

#27

Reader’s Choice

“Sex on bubble wrap= best decision ever.”

“Is that what that sound was last night!?”


	28. #28

#28

Sara & Leonard

“I remember going home with two girls. Woke up with four.”

“I pity anyone who underestimates you, assassin.”


	29. #29

#29

Rip & Leonard

“My potted cactus died. I am literally less nurturing than the desert.” 

“I can that.”


	30. #30

#30

Ray & Felicity

“First off: I’m drunk fuck you. Second: you weren’t a bad girlfriend. Tre: That’s three in Spanish. Number Four: Fuck 3 Doors Down.”

“Uh...maybe I’ll just talk to you later Ray.”


	31. #31

#31

Lisa & Len

“I was tongue fucked into oblivian.”

“This is not Sara! I REPEAT NOT SARA!”


	32. #32

#32

Len & Mick, Len x Sara

“I think I finally finished my best man speech for you wedding, boss.”

“Just try not to have a boner when you’re giving your best man speech, it will really kill the vibe.” 


	33. #33

#33

Sara & Thea

“How was your weekend?” 

“I ate 200 calories worth of Chocolate covered marshmallows and googled why it’s okay to be single forever.”


	34. #34

#34

Oliver & Laurel

“That was completely unnecessary Laurel!” 

“So was promising not to take my sisters virginity, then promptly doing so.” 


	35. #35

#35

Sara & Rip

“I’m not winning any crowns in the Miss emotionally stable pageant either…”

“I’m well aware Miss Lance.”


	36. #36

#36

Caitlin x Mick, Caitlin & Cisco

“My crotch smells like fire and I can’t find my pants.”

“You went out with Mick again, didn’t you.”

“Don’t judge me, Cisco!” 


	37. #37

#37

Sara x Len

“Fuck. Everyone make my contact name daddy issues.” 

“It already is.”


	38. #38

#38

Jax & Sara

“I just found weed in my bra. #magicboobs2k16”

“Damn.”


	39. #39

#39

Laurel & Len, Sara x Len

“Why is Sara hyperventilating?” 

“Because I’m hilarious.”

“What did you say?”

“I asked; “Is that a dick in a sweater?” when Ray walked in wearing that ugly Christmas Sweater.”


	40. #40

#40

Laurel & Sara

“Please don’t bang more than two exs at a time, just so I won’t get confused.”

“I can’t promise that.” 


End file.
